


Collection of Kirfluff Oneshots!

by Azzie_Tangerine



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of the one shots might take place in Epic Yarn, Also he might not have a healthy relationship with his parents., And Kirby tends to forget, Because I always saw him that way, Because I did actually like a few of the new additions., Epic Yarn Headcanons, Fluff doesn't like expressing fears, Fluff has social anxiety, Fluff is self-projected on a bit lowkey, Fluff is trying his best, Friendly sleepovers, Headcanon, If so I'll probably add them in when that comes idk, Just less crying, Just not how some were executed, Lightning is a big meenie, M/M, Maybe hopefully, Metamato Headcanons, Multi, Mute Kirby, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other relationships might be mentioned or implied later on, Sandcastles, So they basically act like they did in One More Week, Some features from Extra Epic Yarn might be mentioned too, The kids just playing around, so uh, spoilers???, stormy night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzie_Tangerine/pseuds/Azzie_Tangerine
Summary: A collection of one shots made by yours truely! Ranging from headcanons, au's, angst, and even the typical fanfics most other ships have!Because these boys deserve it!
Relationships: Kirby & Meta Knight, Prince Fluff & Dom Woole, Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Frightening or Cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby and Fluff have a sleepover, but the weather gives limits to what Kirby originally wanted to do.
> 
> Aka; this is the standard stormy night fanfic.

_Thump…_

_Thump..._

Kirby glanced outside the window, frowning as the drops of rain hit against the closed glass, making almost silent thumps on it in a musical manner. Instinctively, Kirby reached his little nub of a hand to rest on the ice cold glass, trying to touch a spot a future raindrop would hit. The pink puffball sighed slightly, feeling a little annoyed as the coldness of the room made him shiver.

He should’ve listened to Meta Knight.

“...Kirby?”

Kirby looked back towards the rest of his little home, specifically the center of it. Fluff was staring at him, still getting used to having a full, not yarn body. He stared at Kirby, looking rather confused that the other had jumped onto his bed to look out the window. Kirby smiled, moving the curtains across the window before hopping down, landing softly next to his prince friend, who seemed surprised that he didn’t stretch like a yarn body would.

“Everything is fine!” Kirby explained, smiling. “It’s just…”

Kirby visited Patch Land every chance he got. He’d visit him early in the mornings, late at night, and even minutes after he fought some evil. Fluff, however, wasn’t able to visit Kirby in Dreamland as often. Kirby didn’t completely understand why, but every time he asked, Fluff would say something about “Dom wouldn’t let me”. And when Kirby would ask Dom himself, he’d just say that Fluff “had too many responsibilities”.

Kirby bugged and bugged Dom every chance he got. Until _finally_ , Dom gave in and said Fluff could visit Kirby for a guys night out type of thing (Kirby preferred the term “sleepover”), as long as he came home by noon the next day. He was so excited that he said yes to Dom without telling Meta Knight first.

The boy received not only a scolding from Meta Knight, but the knight also told him that it would most likely storm that night, so it would be wise to keep this hangout indoors. Like most people would say a sleepover is famous for. But Meta Knight _knew_ Kirby would try and overdo it, and advised to keep it indoors like a sleepover should be.

But did Kirby listen?

...Sorta?

Okay he didn’t.

Despite being told that, Kirby planned out a whole schedule that he had written with crayon. He wanted this to not only make Fluff proud of him creating a plan for once, but to also give his friend the best Dreamland experience and best sleepover, so that he could convince Dom to visit more! After all, Fluff and Dom got along slightly better than Kirby and Dom did.

Kirby had so many ideas, the majority of which would need to be outside his home… but now that it was raining?

“Kirby…” Fluff’s usually narrowed eyes fidgetted slightly as he smiled. “I know you, what’s the issue?”

Kirby chuckled. “Okay...” He frowned slightly. “I had this whole night planned out! We were gonna visit Kawasaki’s for dinner, then visit King Dedede and Meta Knight, and watch the stars on the Halberd!”

Fluff blinked, before smiling wider and purple slightly spreading to his face. “...Really?”

“But now we can’t!” Kirby explained, sighing. “Because Meta Knight says it’s going to rain really bad tonight.”

He pointed towards the window, which because of the curtains covering it they could only see shadows of the rain and its sounds. 

Once he did bring the window up Fluff’s usually narrowed eyebrows un-narrowed as he weirdly flinched.

“So I guess we’ll have to just do a normal sleepover.” Kirby spoke out, smiling again. “But that won’t be so bad, right? I can still make this the best sleepover ever!”

Fluff nervously laughed. “Cool, cool. I’m going home.”

Kirby’s eyes went wide when Fluff quickly tried to find the magic sock again, which had fallen off of Kirby’s little fireplace when he had entered. Kirby grabbed the prince’s hand, which made Fluff flinch again and made him turn his attention back to Kirby.

“Fluff, please don’t leave!” Kirby whined, showing his puppy eyes. “I will make this the best sleepover ever, trust me!”

Fluff let out some weird stuttering that Kirby could not understand. “I-It’s not you that’s the problem!” He freaked out seeing Kirby move closer towards his face. “It’s j-just that- well I forgot that I- well- Kirby please move so I can think straight.”

Kirby tilted his head in confusion at the only sentence his friend said without stuttering, but he complied. He stepped back and Fluff let out a few breaths of relief, the prince’s face going back to its normal shade of blue.

“I guess you can say I… don’t like rain.” Fluff explained rather bluntly, after a few minutes of calming down. “Specifically, what appears with it.”

Kirby looked towards the window again. “You’re scared of the lightning?”

“That is NOT what I said!” Fluff defended, his eyebrows going back into their default narrowed position. He places his circle hands on his sides, putting his face towards the air. “R-royals don’t get scared.”

Kirby giggled, Fluff was looking rather silly. “But aren't you scared of big crowds too?”

“That’s anxiety- it’s completely different.” Fluff explained. 

Kirby blinked as he tried remembering the definition of anxiety.

“...Besides the point- I’m not scared of something stupid like thunder.” Fluff explained, grabbing the sock from the ground. 

“Well if you’re not, then there’s no issue!” Kirby smiled again, jumping on top of his little bed again. He glanced from side to side, before a little lightbulb in his head flicked on. Smiling wider, he hopped on the covers a little out of excitement. “I have an idea, let’s build a pillow fort!”

Fluff stared at Kirby, not really convinced.

The pink puffball let himself fall over to lay down flat on his bed, staring at Fluff and letting his eyes sparkle in a cutesy way. Something he knew Fluff couldn’t handle. And just like he had thought, Fluff was all nervous and purple again. Swinging his hands a bit, he added. “I’ll let you do the planning~!”

That piqued the prince’s interest, and he loosened up, placing the sock back on top of the fireplace. “Fine. But I have to plan ALL of it.”

Kirby giggled. “Perfect! Let’s get started!”

Fluff jumped onto the bed, struggling as he was still getting used to not being made of yarn. Lifting himself up, he sat right next to Kirby. “Give me a paper and something to write with.”

Kirby looked around, before moving his covers to find the paper and crayon he was writing his ideas on earlier. “Is crayons good?”

Fluff laughed, glancing away from the window and making sure he was the farthest he could be from it. “Why am I not surprised…”

✥✥✥

Fluff stepped away from the rug, staring at the fort as a whole. The whole fort looked more like a box than a fort, with Kirby’s pillows as the wall and his big blanket from his bed as the roof. Kirby had just added in a wet stick from outside to stabilize the roof, but it had only made it look like a tent instead. Still nothing like a fort. It was rather small, but big enough to cover the entire rug in the center of Kirby’s home, and was big enough to fit the both of them. With squishing together, or course. 

Fluff didn’t seem to be proud of it. Kirby, on the other hand, seemed more happy with the result when he walked next to the other to look.

“It’s so beautiful!” Kirby awed, tipping on his tippy toes. He was still slightly wet when he had stepped outside, but with some movements and shivering he was dry again.

“Need to remind you that this is nothing like what I planned.” Fluff muttered, seeming frustrated. He grabbed the paper from the fireplace, which showed a rather poor drawing of a pillow castle mansion. “You didn’t follow my plans.”

“Hey, I only have five pillows.” Kirby shrugged, before skipping away and crawling into the tent itself, making sure to not run into the stick. He waved towards Fluff to follow as he sat down. “Come on! There’s enough room next to me!”

Fluff perked a little, seeming to forget about his plans, as he went and sat next to Kirby. Which was a surprise to Kirby, Fluff usually never forgot things! It was always himself who did.

Along the way, Fluff almost kicked the stick away, but Kirby quickly stopped it before it could. 

“Weird, don’t you have six at your apartment in Patch Land?” Fluff asked, smirking slightly. “You need to step up your game, you're losing your touch!”

Kirby laughed as Fluff playfully shoved him. “That’s not true!”

“Yeah it is, I’m always right.” Fluff bragged, however his tone was kept harmlessly, so Kirby knew he probably didn’t believe that. Which made Kirby laugh even more.

“No you’re not!”

“Am too!”

The two broke into laughter again, but Kirby couldn’t help but notice the rain drops getting louder during the laughter. Kirby glanced outside the window, at which the curtains were blown away when Kirby had stepped outside, revealing that the rain was hitting the glass a lot faster than it was earlier. 

Kirby moved back towards Fluff, not thinking before asking. “What about lightning scares you?”

Fluff narrowed his eyes. “I already told you- I’m not scared of-”

Kirby frowned. “It’s okay to be scared sometimes.”

“I’m NOT scared-”

“Like me, I don’t really like the dark!” Kirby explained, smiling. “Lightning isn’t that often, and I think it's actually kinda cute!”

“...You think… that lightning is… cute?”

“Yes!” Kirby nodded, not really knowing where he was going at this point. “If you think about it, it’s just light!” 

“Yeah,” Fluff crossed his lack of arms. “Light that could hurt us, or even kill. It’s frightening, not cute.”

Kirby sighed. “You’re so negative!”

“It’s not pessimistic to be sca- I mean cautious around something.”

“Okay, you’re ancious.” Kirby added, smiling again.

“Anxious.” Fluff corrected. “And no, I’m not!”

“But it's nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Stop being Kirby, Kirby! And just drop it!”

Kirby was about to say something again, when a flash of light broke out from the window, including a sound louder than Kirby’s singing. Kirby winced, squeaking in fright, before tensing even more when he heard a loud scream. The stick tipped over and the blanket caved on top of the two of them, which caused Kirby to scream too, until he moved the blankets from his eyes. He loosened up, seeing Fluff had thrown himself onto Kirby in a panic. 

Kirby blinked as Fluff shivered slightly, hugging Kirby closer. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He sniffed, as if he’d start crying. “I never told you how I feel! I don’t want to die! Not yet! I’m sorry!”

The pink puffball’s eyes lowered in sorrow, and he moved Fluff to look at his face. “Hey, look, it’s okay!” He grunted as he pushed the big blanket off the two of them, which revealed the rest of the home just as it was before. Except that the fort had been destroyed. “See? We’re okay!”

Fluff looked around, calming down a little. He hugged Kirby again, shivering once. “Y-you’re right… you’re right… I might be… a-a little scared of thunder.”

Kirby chuckled. “It’s okay to be scared sometimes.” He poked the side of his face. “And seeing that, I’ll have to take back my last statement.” 

Fluff moved away in slight confusion, rubbing his eyes.

“Lightning is definitely not cute.” Kirby responded, looking at the rain. “You were right about them being frightening.”

Fluff subtly smiled again. “I never wanted to not be right in a situation…”

The two were silent, before chuckling. Kirby continued laughing before remembering what Fluff had said earlier. “...Hey, Fluff?”

Fluff started as his friend and he clenched onto the nearest pillow. “Mhm?”

“What did you mean by ‘not telling me how you feel’?”

Fluff’s entire face went purple, before he shoved his face into the pillow, groaning. 

“...Fluff?”

Fluff moved his face, glancing to the ground. “Well… I wanted to say,” he saw Kirby’s pleading eyes, which made him more awkward. “I wanted to say that this is the best sleepover I’ve been to.” Based on Fluff’s face, that was not what he originally wanted to say. Yet, Kirby didn’t seem to notice.

Kirby blinked, before smiling widely. “Really?! Even with the storm?!”

Fluff narrowed his eyes, making a ‘tch’ sound. “It wasn’t h-hard to compete, just having you here by default made it great.”

Kirby made a little squealing sound. “Aww!”

“D-don’t aww! I just really like your company!”

“Aww!” Kirby squealed again, slightly hopping in place from excitement. “I love you too~!”

Fluff caved in, and started laughing at Kirby’s silliness. Kirby joined in, and Fluff dropped the pillow, letting it fall down near him. Even if a part of the prince knew Kirby was too oblivious to his own words, Fluff still seemed to have cheered up instantly at them. 

...

Until another strike of thunder was heard, causing the lights in Kirby’s room to flicker before shutting off completely, leaving the two boys to scream simultaneously.

Kirby had leaped towards Fluff in fear, who had thought to do the exact same thing. This resulted in the two ramming into each other and almost falling over, but luckily Fluff caught himself before they could. The darkness made Kirby clench on tighter, and by now both the boys were shaking instead of just one.

Both glanced at each other, only seeing each other's faces due to the darkness. They both grew awkward, but too fearful to let go.

“...D-did I mention I don’t like the dark either…?” Fluff commented, still shaking as the sounds of the rain grew even louder.

“Ditto.” Kirby replied, shaking as well.

It was silent for a few moments, before Fluff spoke again. “...Look at you, saying big words.” Fluff replied rather sarcastically, which resulted in the two of them giggling again. 

Kirby glanced around towards the areas he could see, seeing the outlines of his blanket. Seeing them reminded him about how cold he was. Moving one hand, feeling Fluff slowly get disappointed, he pushed the blanket around until he found the still moist stick from outside. “I know it’s dark, but we’ll be safer if we rebuild our fort! What do you say?”

Glancing back towards the blue puffball, Kirby was surprised to see Fluff grab the stick from Kirby, before tossing it towards another side of the room. Kirby narrowed his own eyes, about to ask why Fluff had done that, until the prince cuddled closer to Kirby, which made him freeze.

“I-I think I… feel safer this way.” Fluff responded, leaning his head onto Kirby.

Kirby smiled again, before grabbing his blanket. With the effort of one free hand, he placed it on top of both of them, which had finally made Fluff stop shivering. Growing ecstatic again, Kirby leaned his head on top of Fluff's. “Aww.”

“Don’t aww! It’s not cute!”

“You’re cute.”

“No, _you_ are!”

“Right. I am cute. Does that make you the frightening one, then?”

“In Yin-Yarn’s name, Kirby!”

Once again, the two broke out into laughter. They laughed and giggled as they continued to stay close to each other, for even if they were less tense now, they still felt safer when together.

As they laughed their hearts desire, both of the boys were too distracted to hear the loud drops of rain from outside. And by the time the next bolt of lightning struck across the darkened sky, Kirby and Fluff had fallen into a deep sleep, safe from it all.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved from a yarn monster, Fluff meets a rather adorable stranger. However, he soon finds a barrier when he asks for a name...
> 
> Aka, au where Kirby is mute.

Fluff fell to the ground with a great THUD!

Usually, he would’ve been furious to have been tossed to the ground. But for some reason, the amount of adrenaline he was feeling made him not mind too much.

After all, he’d definitely rather be on the ground here instead of being chased by one of Yin-Yarn’s creations. Fluff cursed at himself for thinking he could just search for the magic yarn pieces while still adjusting to his new yarn abilities. He knew better than to act impulsively and without a plan! He could’ve gotten seriously injured.

Fluff forced himself to his feet, wiping off some wool grass. He glanced around, before resting his eyes on the pink blob next to him. His usually furrowed eyebrows only shifted a centimeter or two. 

This was his supposed rescuer?

Fluff stared at him, taking in the other’s features. He was a puffball, just like him, which was already interesting. Their species was rather rare, especially here in Path Land. Not only that, but he had transformed into car form to get the two away from that monster.

How he got those powers Fluff would need to make sure to ask him. Being a member of the family those powers were restricted to, it was a requirement he learned the information.

His rescuer let out a squeak of a whine, before moving his face up to look at their surroundings. His blue eyes sparkled like the sky, the lighting almost making his blue hue reflect little stars.

The pink puffball looked over to Fluff, who immediately went purple for staring at the other. Shaking his head, he stepped over and held out his little blue nub. 

The stranger happily took it, flashing a cute little smile as he stood up.

“T-thanks for your help.” Fluff spoke out, feeling more flustered as this stranger stared at him. Why was his rescuer so cute?! 

Feeling his adrenaline die, it soon was replaced by the familiar feeling of anxiety he always got with strangers. “I mean…” Fluff looked away, feeling his face make a face of frustration which was a complete opposite to how he actually felt. “Not like I needed it.”

The rescuer tilted his head, glancing towards his own hands in slight confusion. He let go of Fluff’s hand, thank wool, staring at both of his hands. The pink blob began to shake his hands, before turning to Fluff in confusion.

Fluff wasn’t completely sure what the stranger was wondering, and why he didn’t straight up ask him. Maybe he was shy…?

Fluff could relate.

“I’m guessing you're not from around here…” Fluff rubbed the side of his face. “...How did you get those abilities?”

The stranger shrugged, moving one hand to the side of his face, mirroring the prince. Fluff slowly moved his own hand in a thought of anxiety.

Still not talking? Usually Fluff would at least answer a question…

Maybe he was still nervous?

“I guess I can worry about that later.” Fluff muttered underneath his breath, before clearing his throat. He lifted his face to look more professional. “I’m Prince Fluff, the prince of these parts. We’re in the fields of Quilty Square.” He turned his head, squinting his eyes. Once he found the silhouette of his own castle, he pointed for his rescuer to see. “I must repay for your act of heroism, here, let’s go to my castle.”

The stranger was rather confused about Fluff's words, but once he saw the castle he smiled, hopping excitedly. Fluff smiled a little back because of it, but forced himself to shake it off.

Taking off towards the castle, Fluff glanced behind him to see the rescuer following right behind. His walk had little hops in it, seeming to have forgotten about the confusion he was previously experiencing. His blue eyes would look from one side of the fields to the other side, taking in the views. His face would fill with wonder with each item, even if it wasn’t anything but your everyday yarn hill. It further proved to Fluff that this stranger definitely wasn’t from around here. 

After a few moments, a part of Fluff wanted to try again to talk to his rescuer. “I told you my name.” He responded, looking to the other puffball. “May I ask for yours, stranger?”

The puffball opened his mouth, before closing it again. He had stopped walking, which made Fluff stop too. The smile on his rescuers’ face faded as he looked towards the ground, not of sadness but rather indecisiveness. The prince stared at him in slight worry as he wondered if he said something wrong.

Waving his hands, the puffball pointed towards his mouth before shrugging again.

Fluff blinked, trying to completely understand what the other wanted to say. “Are you… mute?”

The puffball tilted his head, as if he was trying to remember what the term "mute" even meant. After a few moments, it seemed to have hit him for he had nodded in a form of agreement, his smile only slightly appearing again.

A lot of his actions made sense now, and Fluff felt that familiar feeling of dread and wanting to hide from the world. 

Great job.

“Right- m-my apologies.” He looked away, feeling flustered in embarrassment. “I just assumed… I assumed you could… would speak.” He laughed a little. “I-I’m sorry, in exchange for saving me I ended up being a jerk.”

The stranger quickly shook his head, bouncing over to where Fluff could see him. He continued shaking his head, and started waving his little hands again, only this time in a more defensive manner. Fluff could assume he was expressing that it “wasn’t his fault”.

Fluff felt himself sweat from the event, and he happily took a step back so that he wasn’t too close to the stranger. “I shouldn’t have assumed either way… I’m sorry.” He apologized again, taking a few deep breaths. He felt his face go cold, which made him sigh in relief. “T-there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being silent! I-In fact, I like silent warriors!”

The stranger smiled, but waved his hands a few more times. He took a few steps with his hands up towards the sky, which Fluff assumed meant he wanted to give him a hug.

“That’s not necessary.” But his rescuer did anyway. Letting out a nervous chuckle, he waited for the stranger to move before thinking again. As the other puffball did tiny hops to try and cheer him up, Fluff frowned more. “But now we have an issue…” He muttered, eyebrows scrunching up. “How am I supposed to learn your name if no one here knows you?”

The pink puffball frowned as well, shrugging again.

Placing his own hand on the side of his face, Fluff started lightly pacing back and forth. “Perhaps I could guess…?” He shook his head. “That could take all day… there’s no rocks around either…”

The other tilted his head in confusion, before deciding to mirror Fluff again. He put his own hand on the side of his face and swapped from two different spots in a form of hopping.

“Hmm…” 

Suddenly, the prince got an idea, and turned back towards the stranger. “I got an idea! A mini plan!”

The pink puffball stopped, tilting his head when Fluff summoned his own whip, who was a bit surprised to have done it on the first try. Looking at his little circle for a hand, the stranger started shaking it again, eyes full of wonder.

Fluff stared, smiling a little. “Just think of a whip, that should do it.”

Within a few moments of hand shaking, a pink whip identical to Fluff’s blue appeared out of thin air, making the pink puffball awing in surprise.

“It’s not really the most offensive tool…” Fluff chuckled. “In fact, most royals use this for dancing.” He placed his own whip onto the ground, nodding when the stranger did the same thing. “However, with two of these, I think you can spell out your name one letter out of the time.” He felt a little awkward again. “If you’re okay with that…?”

The stranger awed again, hopping in place again. Grabbing both whips, he looked in confusion and almost seemed to forget what his name was. Fluff noted how forgettful the other seemed to be in general. Within a few moments, the puffball straightened out Fluff’s blue whip while angling his own.

Fluff went to stand next to the other, staring at the letter he was making. “K?”

The puffball nodded, giggling. He stared at the two yarn whips again, wondering how he could make the next letter. Glancing at the prince, he grabbed his own whip, dragging it away and pointing to Fluff’s whip, that he hadn’t moved at all.

“L?” Fluff asked, to which the other shook his head, pointing to the whip again. “Oh! It’s an I?”

Giggling again, the puffball continued. Fluff starred up ahead, thinking about the two letters. Could his name possibly be Kian? Or maybe something like King? That would be super ironic…

Fluff felt his rescuer nudging him back to paying attention, and Fluff quickly looked back to see that his train of thought caused his whip to disappear.

“My bad.” Fluff nervously laughed, spawning another whip to give.

This whip moving to shapes of letters went by three more times, with the first letter of the three being which Fluff could tell exactly what it was. 

“R.”

The second was difficult for the stranger to create at first. After a few times to make the capitalized version, he ended up making a lowercase letter instead.

"...D?"

Fluff seemed bewildered, and so did the stranger. After a few moments the puffball gasped, quickly correcting himself by flipping the curled whip.

“Ah, B!”

The last of the letters took almost as much time as the I, which was quick. He straightened out the curled whip, folding it in half before placing it next to the other at a slightly rotated angle, moving the other one so that the lines almost intersected. Fluff was rather surprised he did it so quickly. Either he liked that letter a lot, or he was just really excited.

“Y.”

Once Fluff said that letter, the other puffball hopped and cheered, giggling and nodding. Fluff assumed that meant that he was done.

Tilting his head and looking to the hands, he placed each letter together in his head to make a word. “Kir...Kirby?” He looked up. “Your name’s Kirby?”

Said Kirby nodded even more, clapping excitedly.

Fluff stared at the puffball, smiling before letting his whip disappear from his thoughts, which resulted in the whip itself fading into nothing. Kirby was a tad bit confused, but seemed to get a hang of it by just forgetting their introduction experiment entirely. Something Fluff had a feeling he didn't do because Fluff did.

“Kirby…” Fluff muttered the name a few more times, before smiling to himself. He bowed towards Kirby, who seemed to giggle even more in response. “Well, Kirby, I appreciate you saving my life back there.”

Kirby ended up running close to Fluff, and bringing him towards a hug again. Fluff felt his entire face heat up and he laughed again. “A-alright Kirby, no need to be so close…”

The pink puffball took the hint, letting go. However, he let out his hand in an offer, almost like Fluff had done earlier.

Fluff wasn’t completely sure why Kirby was silently asking this specific thing, but it made him a bit excited. He nodded, letting Kirby take his own hand.

“Now, Kirby,” Fluff chuckled, still feeling way too flustered for this stranger. “let’s actually get going to my castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally always liked the idea of Kirby speaking, but after writing this oneshot I've grown a fondness for silent/one word Kirby.


	3. The Knight and the Sand Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brave knight fights a dragon to save the prince.
> 
> Aka... I don't really know what this is.

“Once upon a time, there lived a fair prince in the kingdom of sand.” 

“He was adorable and loved by his people! But, one day, a ferocious sand dragon took over the castle! The famous knight must save the prince!”

Kirby was interrupted by a quick "ahem", which made him look down to the sandy beach below his wondrous castle, which in reality was a normal sand castle. Thanks to a harsh ten minutes, there was a good amount of inches down from the surface, and somehow was able to sustain a child standing on the tippy top of it.

Fluff stared at him, his usually narrowed eyebrows twitching slightly as he pondered out loud. “Why exactly am  _ I  _ the knight, when I’m actually a real prince?” He asked, wiping some sand Kirby had previously thrown at him.

Kirby scoffed, as if the answer was obvious. He turned away from Fluff, staring at the wondrous rising and falling tides of Splash Beach. “Because this is  _ pretend _ , Fluff! What’s the point of pretending if you’re just being yourself?!”

“Ah. Fair point, fair point.”

“Now,” Kirby looked back to Fluff, smiling widely again. “Help me, my knight! Slay the mighty sand dragon!” He pointed towards the side of his poorly made Sand Castle, towards a lump of moisty sand, somewhat resembling Fangora.

...If you squinted.

“Wait, that’s the dragon?” Fluff asked, his eyes narrowing a bit as well in more confusion. 

“Yeah.” Kirby sighed, one little circular nub of a hand moving towards his hand. “It’s a pretend dragon!”

“Right. Pretend.”

Fluff gazed from Kirby to that lump of sand, before clearing his throat once again. “I, the Sand Prince’s most trusted knight, challenge you to a duel, you beast!” Pointing towards the lump of sand, he summoned his whip and said the first things to come out of his mouth. “If I win, you must leave and never come back! If you win, you can eat me!”

The dragon was, well. Silent. What did you expect?

Kirby let out a fake gasp, putting a hand over his head. “But! My fair knight! How could you put up a deal like that?!”

Fluff flinched, turning his head to Kirby rather panic like, seeming to mistake Kirby’s acting for his real emotion. “Oh my- Kirby I didn’t mean to upset you! Did I overdo it?!”

Kirby blinked, shaking his head. “No- that was pretend!” He smiled, giggling. “I’m not really upset, you were doing great!”

Loosening up, Fluff’s face scrunched up like it usually did when he was anxious or embarrassed. Or it could also be both. “I-I knew that.”

Leaning on the sand, Kirby tilted his body to the right as he waited for his friend to continue.

The pretend knight turned towards the sand dragon again, going into a battle position. “Well, do you accept my offer?”

Nothing but the sound of silence came after that, only a tad bit of wind that blew a bit of some nearby sand.

“I’ll pretend to take that as a yes!”

Glancing towards his bright blue whip of yarn, Fluff bent it around so that it had a sword shape, which received more giggles out of Kirby. Fluff jumped towards the lump of sand, and Kirby could almost see the pretend action playing out.

The knight dodging from the dragon’s attacks, before swinging his own. The dragon got more furious with each wound, before trying to lunge at Fluff itself.

In real life, a gust of wind resulted in the Dragon sculpture to be blown off and so happen to land onto Fluff’s face, which resulted in him wincing and choking on sand. Kirby was about to leave his own castle, before he noticed Fluff recovered really quickly.

...Or not. Because the knight fell to the ground, pushing sand on top of him. The dragon had used the distraction to get Fluff completely cornered, and was about to take the final blow.

“My knight!” Kirby cried, before smirking and kicking some sand from his little castle down. What was heard as a laugh, thanks to the power of imagination that laugh could easily be morphed into a cry for help.

Fluff glanced over to Kirby, eyes still a little red thanks to the sand, before he happily smiled back. 

“How… How  _ dare  _ you!”

He swung his whip upwards, throwing it at the peak of his swing, before shoving the sand up and turning towards Kirby’s direction.

They both had the same idea, because with only a simple nod, Fluff started to slowly, and surely, run to the castle. The knight running towards his falling prince, who had no way to stop himself from falling many feet to the ground.

Realistically, it was only three inches.

By the time Fluff reached the castle, Kirby had jumped from where he was standing, demolishing the sand castle in the process. With a thump, Kirby landed on top of Fluff, who tried to open his arms to catch him. The two fell to the ground, the castle nearly falling on top of them completely.

The other citizens were petrified, staring at the ruins, with no sight of their prince or the prince’s knight. The dragon was gone… but at what cost?

The two burst into laughter as Fluff shoved the sand off of himself. “And the DAY WAS SAVED!” He lifted his head to the sky, chuckling. “You okay, my prince?” He said once the laughter had cleared.

That trigger caused another uproar of laughter, starting from Kirby and passing to Fluff almost immediately after. Fluff whipped some sand off in the process, and the laughter started chilling out… until they looked at each other and started the third wave in a row.

Staring up at the clouds above, Kirby slowly shut himself up due to the little bit of pain on one side of his orb body. Fluff followed suit, and Kirby looked over to said prince after a few moments.

“That was… actually more fun than I expected.”

Kirby giggled at Fluff’s comment. “You really never played pretend before?”

Fluff chuckled, shifting a shrug. “Guess I never saw the appeal.”

Kirby gasped, sitting up and turning away rather dramatically. “I can’t believe you.” He scoffed.

“Hey, can you blame me?” 

“...Yeah.” 

They started laughing again, however this one was rather short lived, interrupted by Kirby adding on. “But I guess it makes sense. You’re always thinking of plans.”

Fluff rolled his eyes, sitting up just to playfully shove the other. “Shut up.”

Kirby only smiled, putting one hand on the side of his face. 

“...Do you do that a lot?”

“Do what?” Kirby asked, already forgetting.

“Pretend.” 

“Oh! Yeah! I do!” Kirby’s smile widened. “You can do so much with pretend! Anything you want!”

“...Anything?”

“Yeah!”

Fluff glanced to the sand, before smiling. “Well, I pretend that the best Knight always wanted to tell the prince something.”

Kirby blinked. “Well the prince wants to know!”

“The Knight… really appreciates the prince’s company.” Fluff chuckled. “And he really likes them. The knight would do anything for you- I-I mean him.” His face flushed and he glanced away.

“...Fluff.”

Kirby moved so that he was curled next to Fluff, who in response went completely warm. He seemed rather confused about the prince’s wording, but after a few moments he understood the most he could. “Do you really feel that way?”

Fluff flinched. “N-no! The knight said that!”

Kirby shifted. “...Oh, okay…”

...

“...What did the prince say?”

Kirby smiled a little, seeming to get the hint, before shrugging. “The Prince doesn’t like him.”

“I- Kirby!” The two laughed a little.

“I’m kidding.” Kirby giggled, smiling widely. He leaned himself onto Fluff, who at this point had calmed down thanks to the laughter. “The Prince loves the knight too…”

Fluff smiled back. “Heh... That’s relieving.”


	4. Faulty Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff tells Kirby a bit more about Metamatoes... and how his was different then the one Kirby ate.
> 
> Aka, a dumb little headcanon I made after Extra Epic Yarn's release that was briefly mentioned in One More Week.

“Kirby! Hold on!”

Driving through the meadows, Fluff called out to Kirby as he saw the area they were arriving in. Kirby skidded to a halt before he could trip on a rock, facing behind himself to look at the prince.

Fluff was not expecting his acquaintance’s sudden stop, so he ended up ramming into Kirby before he himself transformed into normal form to stop his speed. Kirby in response almost fell over, but luckily caught himself.

Fluff swore underneath his breath, way to make an impression.

“Uh…” Fluff glanced from side to side, feeling flustered just from the other looking at him. Not only that, but his heavy breathing didn’t help. “You’re… you’re fast…” Fluff winced at his words.

Kirby smiled either way. “I guess I’m not used to having someone follow me…” The two started walking straight ahead, The pink puffball looked to his little hands that were made of yarn. “On my other adventures, it was always just me. Well… I did have some people help, but not many…”

Fluff nodded, telling himself to remember that forever. 

The blue puffball instinctively ran towards a bush, looking above it to be secure. He was surprised to see the other go over and copy his movement. 

“This is Fountain Gardens.” Fluff explained, squinting his eyes to try and see if any of Yin-Yarn’s monsters were in the area. All he could see however, were the hedges and fields in front of them.

“I don’t see any Fountains…” Kirby commented, eyes full of wonder.

“Those are a bit farther down.” Fluff jumped over the bush, with Kirby following. He stared at his hand, gesturing it a couple times before the star whip appeared in his grasp. Moving it from side to side, he took a few breaths as some worries creeped into his head.

It was going to be fine… he knew some basics now.

No one here to judge…

Except Kirby.

He saw him in need of help before.

What if he messed up like that?!

Shaking his head, Fluff took a few steps forwards, glancing over to Kirby. “There doesn’t seem to be any monsters…”

Kirby seemed to be focused up ahead rather than towards the prince, which the prince was glad about. Because now he didn’t need to worry about looking too flustered towards the other’s vision. 

Kirby sprinted straight ahead, catching the prince by surprise. Quickly grabbing his breath, he began to run after Kirby. He didn’t need to run for long, however, because once he had gotten towards the top of a grassy hill, he met the pink puffball again, with his whip summoned and the remains of a… yarn Waddle Dee he believed it was called?

The acquaintance looked a little sad to have hurt a thing, and he let his whip disappear rather flawlessly. Fluff felt a hinge of both admiration and envy on how the other seemed to have understood his powers so quickly, for someone who didn’t even come from Patch Land.

Either it was because of the Metamato he ate compared to Kirby’s, or Kirby was just that good. Fluff would prefer to believe the latter. Kirby did say he was a master of copy abilities at his own home.

Fluff’s narrowed eyebrows twitched as the yarn fragments faded away. “Way to make my previous statement a lie…”

Kirby forgot his past emotions, smiling as he pointed towards the side. “The Waddle Dee was carrying some sort of thingy!”

Fluff tilted his head, walking next to Kirby to see where he was pointing. An orb like object was bouncing down the hill, and the prince smiled once he recognized its bright colors and stick-like objects sticking out of it.

“A Ravel Ability!” Sliding down the hill, he lifted one hand so that the orb would safely land on his hand. 

Why would Yin-Yarn have a Ravel Ability out here?

Nevermind that, this would be perfect right now!

“Huh?”

The prince turned his attention towards the top of the hill, making eye contact with Kirby. His bright blue eyes showed all his curiosity rather clearly, and considering Kirby was new to Patch Land in general, he probably haven't seen something like it before.

Fluff looked at the orb again, this time losing his smile and his eyebrows narrowing more than the usual. He expected the ability to activate already. Usually, just making contact with a Ravel Ability would cause it to fuse with the entity. The only barrier he could think of would be if someone didn’t eat a Metamato, which allowed the user to be able to shift their form while in the yarn state.

But that didn’t make any sense, because he himself had eaten one before Yin-Yarn could take them all!

...Unless…

Fluff shook his head. The world wouldn’t be _that_ cruel to him, right? He had been able to do everything else, with struggle but it wasn’t completely absent!

It must’ve been a dud.

Yeah!

Yin-Yarn probably put it here purposely to play with them!

Sighing, the prince walked back to Kirby, thinking about just tossing the orb in general. “Shame, this would be excellent for my plan…” 

Kirby only stared, still in awe with the ability. “This looks so much like a Copy Ability!”

“...I guess you can call it Patch Land’s equivalent to a Copy Ability.” Fluff shrugged, letting it drop from his hands. “But we’ll have to wait for you to see it in action, because this one is clearly broken.”

Kirby moved his gaze to keep staring at the ability, almost like it was hypnotizing him. “Maybe you have to eat it…?”

Fluff almost laughed. Seeing that his acquaintance didn’t see what was funny about it, however, made him feel that anxiety again. “I didn’t mean to sound rude! J-just…” He took a deep breath. “They might be similar to a Copy Ability, but they work completely differently. To use it, you’d have to do two things; eat a metamato then just touch it when you felt like it.” he gestured his hand for example. “But because it didn’t do anything with me, clearly it isn’t working cor-”

“Like this?” 

Fluff looked back to his friend as Kirby placed one of his own hands on top of the orb, poking it a bit. He flinched when the orb began to glow instantly, fading from existence before reappearing on top of Kirby’s head in a form of a hat. 

Kirby awed, looking to Fluff. “Look! It isn’t broken!” He giggled, in complete awe as he poked the new hat on his head.

Fluff’s eyebrows twitched, and he looked towards the ground. “...But…” The gaze shifted to his hands. “Why didn’t it… work for…”

He felt Kirby staring at him, and he started feeling horrible again.

“...Fluff?”

“Tch,” Fluff turned his face away from Kirby. “of course this would happen. Why am I surprised?! Nothing good has happened to me since this all started! One more is just perfect!”

Kirby’s face grew more concerned. “Hey, maybe it just needs to be poked a certain way!” His hand reached out to pat the other for comfort.

Fluff tensed up ever more, moving himself away from Kirby and glaring at him. “You don’t have any right to speak right now!” He shouted, each word spitting out venom. “You’re a _hero_! Everything good happens to you! You never once made people disappointed, you never once felt totally useless! You’ve never had to deal with everyone’s expectations! BECAUSE YOU’RE PERFECT!”

Kirby’s eyes grew misty, yet they still narrowed. “Actually, I-”

Fluff noticed the hurt on his friend’s face, which did loosen his anger in guilt. But not enough, because he fully turned away from the other just to avoid that feeling. His feet shifted as he started to walk away. “I’ll go find some star bead or something. After all, you’d do much better off without me here!”

“Fluff, can you please just-”

When he heard Kirby starting to follow him, he tensed up even more and began to form his walk into a run, ignoring the calls and cries for him to stop. 

“FLUFF!”

The prince didn’t care about any of the fake Waddle Dees in the area. He just passed right by them, almost as if he hadn’t seen them. The only thing he did see was a structured building that his citizens used to live in. By now, Yin Yarn had scared away all of his citizens and added in a weird green zipper across from it. But at the moment, Fluff didn’t care, climbing onto the building to gain some height from the other enemies, and Kirby if he showed up.

Fluff let out a couple of the breaths he lost, before exclaiming “UGH!” and kicking the yarn stone below his feet. He fell into a sitting position, crossing his hands as much as he could. Despite looking angry, his real emotions were almost opposite. Which was normal for him.

Why did he have to pick _that_ Metamato, out of all the ones he could’ve grabbed in that moment?! There were so many other Metamatoes in the area at that moment, yet he decided to grab the smallest one! 

He could picture Yin-Yarn somehow looking at him right now, laughing at his failures, he could picture all of the other citizens laughing at him for his behavior. 

He could even imagine Dom grumbling underneath his breath about him. 

...Or even his own parents, giving him that famous look of disapproval...

His usually narrowed eyebrows loosened. Why did he leave Kirby back there? Why did he yell at him, when Kirby hadn’t done anything to deserve it? Why was Fluff sitting here, acting like an immature brat?! Why was he throwing a tantrum when he should be thinking about his plan in general?!

Getting those strings… what he was doing right now wasn’t helping.

Fluff sighed, standing up again. The anxieties and insecurities still lingered about, but after the anger for them started to tone down, so did those thoughts. Thankfully. 

With his vision no longer being tainted by fury, he started looking around the area. There was no sight of the other puffball, which resulted in the prince sighing again. 

Either the hero had not arrived yet, or he just gave up on Fluff.

Wouldn’t be too much of a shocker… after all, the entire world of Patch Land seemed to have given up on him by now. 

Glancing from side to side, his eyes rested on the green zipper again. The edges of it still showed its scars to being forced onto the building, and when Fluff looked closely, the areas below the zipper seemed looser and less stable compared to the rest of the building. 

Growing suspicious, he summoned his whip, not noticing he did it the first try, and attached it to the edge of the zipper. This reeked of a trap from Yin-Yarn, to stop curious folks from going too far ahead. Fluff didn’t want Kirby coming over and trying to mess with it! 

It shouldn’t be too bad though, right? If something came to attack, he could always avoid it!

But… what if he didn’t?!

Fluff shook his head. The most he could do was do this so Kirby couldn’t get hurt from it.

The moment the zipper reached the other side, Fluff felt the ground beneath him give in and the entire walls seemed to fall down. Fluff let out a squeak of shock, instinctively morphing into a parachute so that he didn’t harm themself.

Once the prince reached solid ground again, he morphed his body back to it’s decent state, sighing in relief that the Metamatoe at least gave him that ability. Remembering that stupid fruit made his frustration come back, causing him to swear underneath his breath.

Now, how was he supposed to get out of here?!

His brown eyes squinted in the darkness, looking up towards where he came from before looking around again. There didn’t seem to be anything to help him get out, but then again, it was extremely hard to see a single thing.

His anxiety started to get the better of him, resulting in his body tensing up and looking more angry than he was.

...What if Kirby didn’t find him?

The thoughts were short lived, thank cotton, because his eyes finally found something in the darkness. It was muted, as if someone put something over to cover it, but his eyes were able to catch some glow leaking out. Even if his frustration resulted in him not smiling, his eyebrows did loosen as he made his way towards the golden light.

✥✥✥

“Fluff?”

“Fluff?”

“FLUFFU?”

Fluff winced when he heard the bright voice he seemed to have plastered in his mind, despite not knowing Kirby for that long. As he slowly floated down from the sky, he found Kirby walking near the hole he had created, looking everywhere but that trap.

“Be careful!” Kirby looked up just as Fluff landed on the edge of the building, moving the object above his head. “There’s… that… hole...” He slowly stopped talking when he noticed Kirby’s look of sorrow at him. His previous frustration seemed to cease just by looking at him again, but this time Fluff forced himself to stare and let the guilt take over.

Kirby narrowed his eyes slightly, and Fluff jumped down to stand next to him. It wasn’t until then that Fluff realized the few scratches on the pink puffball’s left side. He started feeling even worse.

“You… okay?” He asked, gesturing to the scratches. 

Kirby looked at the scratches, before smiling like their dispute never happened. “Oh, some purple thing snuck up on me and dropped a spiked ball on top of me.” He explained, shifting his hat so it fit him right. “I was able to hit him, and he disappeared in some portal thing afterwards. Did you know I can summon yarn with this hat? It’s so cool!”

Fluff chuckled slightly, looking to the ground and forcing himself to focus on this supposed monster Kirby described. “Interesting…” He looked to the sky, seeing a stitched cloud in the distance. “Was the portal blue and white?”

“No… more purple and gray.”

“Huh…” Fluff shook his head. “Enough wondering about Yin-Yarn’s magic,” Fluff handed the golden star bead towards Kirby’s unscratched hand, it’s contact making the scratches immediately fade. Kirby’s eyes sparkled, but before he could comment about it Fluff grabbed Kirby’s other hand, continuing his speaking. “We better get going ahead before- er, before whatever attacked you comes back.”

“You think it’ll come back?”

“Knowing how persistent Yin-Yarn can get, yeah.”

With a little sprint and a giant leap, the two got to the other side of the hole, before running along the path, both merging to car form at the same time. Fluff glanced to the ground, feeling awkward that Kirby just seemed to be perfectly okay with him again.

No anger, the most he got was a sad expression that only lasted a few seconds.

“Hey, uh…” Kirby looked towards the prince, shifting the hat again so that it wasn’t covering his eyes nor falling off. “I’m really sorry about earlier… I had no excuse to lash at you when you did nothing wrong.”

Kirby blinked, before nodding. “Oh, right. That.”

Did he... _forget_? Already?!

Kirby jumped over some fake Waddle Dees, resulting in his body returning to normal. “But don’t worry about it! I’ve had people yell at me all the time!”

“...That doesn’t make this any better.”

Kirby giggled. “I’m being serious, it’s okay! I could tell you weren’t really mad at me!” He looked over to Fluff as they started to walk. “After all, your world splitting apart must be very stressful!"

“Really?” Fluff’s eyebrows narrowed more than the usual. “Yet still, no demand for an explanation? You’re ready to just forgive and forget, just like that?!”

“...Yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

Fluff glanced away. “How could you forgive me so quickly…? If you were anyone else… if you were me…”

Kirby was about to answer, until Fluff continued.

“I don’t think I could ever forgive myself for that night.”

Kirby stopped, which caused Fluff to do the same and look back at him. Fluff loosened up, forcing his eyes to stay on the pink puffball. 

Kirby’s face grew more sympathetic, and he tilted his head slightly. “What… do you mean?”

All of Fluff’s body told him to look away, and he tried his best to not listen to it. But soon enough the feelings became overbearing, and Fluff glanced to the ground.

Silence followed for a few seconds, and Fluff forced himself to look back at the other. Kirby was obviously deep in thought, before he smiled softly. “Can I demand that explanation now?” He asked in a giddily manner.

Fluff couldn’t help but chuckle, his face heating up slightly as they continued to walk again. “Well…since you ‘demanded’.” 

Kirby giggled in response.

“...I believe I already told you about Yin-Yarn in general.” He started, going from the very beginning, like he usually did when explaining. He wasn’t too sure why he would do that, guess he was used to mentioning every single detail to keep his parents’ attention. He made sure to remind himself that Kirby was different, and to keep it brief. 

They quickly passed the spurting fountains as Fluff added. “And how I had gotten my own abilities around the same time he split Patch Land up.”

_He could remember it like it happened moments ago. They were throwing a celebration, one which the prince wasn’t told too much about rather than he needed to be there. A bunch of citizens were dancing or eating at the table, all enjoying themselves except for Fluff. Fluff was instead on the brink of a panic attack, worrying about sitting next to his parents in front of everyone. He received a few words of comfort from Dom, before he got the confidence to go meet up with his parents._

_It seemed like the moment he sat down on that chair, the doors to the throne room slammed right open. The sombrero-wearing sorcerer had pushed everyone to the side, creating a lasso out of nothing and throwing it towards the royal area. It had grabbed his parents, and would’ve grabbed himself too if he hadn’t fallen out of his seat and collapsed under the table._

“I think I remember you mentioning that.” Kirby responded, bringing Fluff’s mind back to the present day. Fluff quickly noticed the rummage blocking in the way, and with one look at Kirby, they entered the nearest building’s doorway.

“Well, that night…was very stressful,” Fluff quickly grabbed Kirby’s hand to lead him up the broken stairs. “Yin-Yarn was using my parents as a key to get our Metamatoes and magic sock. Only reason being he was just bored. I grabbed one of the Metamatoes in the nick of time… but…” 

_He remembered telling himself to stop. After a quick glance, he knew something was wrong. But in that moment, he was so worried about his parents that he swallowed it whole with no question. He had waited what felt like hours, and when he heard Yin-Yarn speak again he stood up and tried to stop them._

_Only for the yarn whip ability, which he was supposed to be able to use now, to not come to his aid. He knew how he was supposed to do it, he learned all about the Metamatoes when he was younger. Yet, nothing happened as he continuously shook his hand. He heard Yin-Yarn’s somewhat distorted, fused laugh so clearly as he was pushed aside like he was nothing but leftover felt. All he felt in that moment was shame and the cold carpeted floor as the sorcerer vanished._

They reached the rooftop of the building, and with one great jump they landed just on the other side of the immovable blocks.

“But… what?” Kirby asked, tilting his head as they crossed a lake with a… very thin rope. “You ate a Metamatoe, just like me!” Kirby squeaked as he almost slipped, but thanks to Fluff he was able to not get drenched. Fluff pointed to how his feet were lined up exactly on the rope, and Kirby nodded. As they got to the edge, Kirby continued. “What’s so different?” 

Fluff opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when they approached the entrance to the forest area. There, with the sun hitting them just right, two imposter Waddle Dees rested. Fluff glanced to Kirby, who did the exact same thing. They both silently agreed that they weren’t posing any threat as of now, resulting in the two puffballs carefully jumping over them.

Fluff landed a few steps away. “You see,” he said, glancing towards the two yarn enemies. “Metamatoes work in the weirdest of ways. They’ve been grown by the royal family for centuries, and everything about them needs to be perfect. How much sun they get, how much water, everything. Even just a bit too much or a centimeter less of the right nutrients will make a tomato defective.”

“Defective?”

“Yeah. Dom always called them ‘Faulty Tomatoes’.” Fluff explained. “If a Metamatoe looks even _slightly_ off, it’s definitely faulty in some way. Their magic becomes defective, too. Before me, we weren’t sure how it would react when eaten. It was too risky to try. But I know what happens now. “ Fluff’s eyebrows twitched. “Because the one I grabbed wasn’t the right size. It was faulty.”

“Ohhhh.” Kirby gasped, shifting his hat a bit. “So the reason this hat thingy didn’t work for you…?”

“Was because of the one I grabbed, yes. Unfortunately.” Fluff looked towards his hand. “I’ve had trouble more than the usual with even summoning a whip, and we just found out that Ravel abilities won’t work at all…”.

Kirby looked away, presumably letting it all resonate in his knowledge. 

Fluff was about to speak again, until his attention drifted towards something right ahead. He stopped Kirby mid step, and Kirby quickly caught sight of it.

It was a patch, clearly stitched into a nearby bush. It’s slightly messy and unstable stitching made it clear that it was done by Yin-Yarn, and the opening of the trees made the placement of the object obvious to catch anyone’s eyes. Carefully, Fluff walked forward and ripped the patch off with his whip. This time, Fluff did notice he did it without struggle, making him smile before looking to where the patch used to be.

The brown eyes that belonged to Fluff shifted as he took in the glowing colors. “A… metamortex orb?”

“A meta- what?”

Fluff let his hand touch it, and after a few seconds, let out a disappointing sigh, forgetting about the effortless whip summon and turning to Kirby. “They’re like the transformations we already do, but bigger. Usually, just walking into it activated it.” His eyebrows narrowed and made his face look more angry than he really was. “I won’t be able to use it.”

“Oh…”

“If Yin-Yarn left this here… then there’s probably a bunch of enemies ahead he wants us to fail at using this…” Fluff concluded, letting the whip fade away.

“...Why would he…?”

“I don’t know. But it feels like something Yin-Yarn would do.”

Kirby’s eyes stayed on the orb for a few moments, his hat staying put on his head.

The two fell into a rather short lived silence. Fluff let his hand brush the areas of the vortex, before forcing himself to step back.

“Hey, Fluff…”

The prince glanced back at his acquaintance.

"You seemed... really sad back there."

Fluff shrugged, his eyebrows narrowing even more. "I didn't mean those things I said to you..."

"Not that... those things you said... about you..."

Fluff shrugged again. "I think that way all the time... it's just been worse lately." He nervously laughed. "D-don't worry about it."

"Oh..." Kirby frowned.

"..."

Silence again. Kirby looked towards the orb, before speaking again. “You said just… walking into it activated this thingy?”

“Ah,” Fluff nodded. “Y-yes, that is what I said.”

“...Only one?”

“Yeah?” Fluff shifted his hand towards his side. “No one ever tried more than one before… we never knew if it even worked-”

Fluff didn’t get to finish his spoken thoughts, because the sound of a _“rip”_ sent anxiety through his entire body. Both he and Kirby turned around in an instant, both summoning the whips almost harmoniously. 

Right by the two sleeping Waddle Dees was a rip in a bush. It was hard to see through the portal thanks to the angle it was placed, but Fluff could still perceive the colors purple and gray.

“Uh… Kirby…?”

He didn’t get to finish, because a dark purple blur rushed out of the portal almost instantly, knocking the two imposter Waddle Dees out of their sleep and onto the grass below. With a high pitched laugh, it charged towards the two puffballs. Kirby quickly grabbed Fluff and made the two of them duck, resulting in Fluff only feeling the wind of the creature.

The devilish creature laughed some more as the two recovered from the dodge. Kirby stepped forward, gesturing his empty hand as if he was trying to summon the knitting needles, only to realize that the circular red winged being had ripped the hat away during its charge. It’s eyes gleamed as it tossed the orb to the ground, which faded away once it hit the ground.

Fluff glanced towards Kirby, who looked a little frustrated. “Is this what you were fighting earlier?”

The two quickly dodged a spiked ball the devilish being had summoned.

“Yeah!” 

Fluff thought back to how Kirby scared it off last time. “Kirby, you hit it with a yarn ball, right?!”

“Mhm! But how do we do that now?”

The devil continued to drop spike-like objects towards the two, cackling each time. With the Ravel Ability they found now gone, there didn’t seem to be anything they could use to scare it away again. Because Fluff knew he didn’t want to go the rest of this trip with a devil following them, he took a glance behind himself hoping that those two Waddle Dees were still around. Sadly, they seemed to have disappeared after the devil’s entrance.

Fluff looked back towards the creature, before he realized something. As Kirby continuously tried to attack the being, the only time the devil got up and near Kirby physically was when Kirby had gotten close to the Metamortex Orb. That gave Fluff a small little idea.

“Kirby!” 

Fluff ran towards the pink puffball, who was currently being held upside down by the devil creature. Kirby moved his attention towards the prince, kicking the devil to let him go. He fell to the ground and regained his footing once Fluff was near him.

“Run into the Metamortex orb, I’ll try to distract it as much as I can!”

Kirby tilted his head. “What?”

“It doesn’t want us near it, maybe transforming itself will scare it off! You’re the only one who can!”

“But-”

“You’ll become a tank, it’s almost five times our size.” Fluff smiled slightly, his eyebrows making it a bit more of a challenging look. “It’s worth a shot?”

Fluff turned and ran forward, trying to grab the spiked ball with his whip. Seeing as it wasn’t able to grab it, he let out a frustrated sigh as the devil continued laughing.

He was expecting to hear that familiar tune of transformation, but instead there was just… silence. 

Every time it looked away Fluff would divert it back to him.

Come on…

What was Kirby doing?

...

Finally, he began to hear footsteps… but not going away from him. Fluff looked forward and saw Kirby run towards him, giving the prince shock as he gave him a quick hug. 

“Kirby…? What are you…?”

“You’re right! It is worth a shot.” Kirby smiled, but it only left Fluff more confused.

Until Kirby grabbed Fluff and started running towards the Metamortex orb.

“KIR-” his eyes went wide when he realized what Kirby was trying to do. “WAIT- KIRBY STOP!”

Kirby didn’t respond.

As they neared the portal, Fluff tried more to slow them down. He heard the shriek of the devil behind him as he tried to let go.

“KIRBY- YOU CAN ONLY DO ONE- I- I CAN’T-”

“I know!” Kirby looked back to Fluff, putting Fluff in another confused state. “That’s why I’m doing this!”

Fluff’s only response he could muster at the moment was to clench his eyes shut as Kirby touched the Metamortex Orb.

✥✥✥

Fluff wasn’t sure how long it took for him to open his eyes again. He just knew that he did at some point, the light hurting his head the moment they did. He let out a groan with his wince, his eyes closing before the pain could worsen. He could hear a high pitched voice, and it took him a moment to register it with Kirby.

“Fluff? Where are you? Are you okay?!”

Fluff forced himself to open his eyes again, trying his best to not shut them once more as the pain worsened. He recognized the forest around him, but it was… different somehow. It took Fluff the amount of time it took for the pain to cease completely to notice it was because he was seeing it from a taller perspective. He also noticed that the enemy they were fighting had disappeared, which sent him a bit of relief.

“Fluff?!”

He heard Kirby’s voice itch with worry, and he quickly looked down to try and see him. He saw a lot of pink, and only the corner of Kirby’s now big eyes. He quickly figured out what happened.

He thought it would’ve…

Fluff tried to look around. Yeah, his first thoughts were really true. They were _both_ the tank.

“Kirby…”

“Oh, Fluff you’re okay!” Kirby sighed in relief, trying to look up to him. “Is this the tank form you were talking about?”

“...Yeah…”

Fluff felt his eyebrows narrow as the confusion started coming back. 

“Why did you do that?!” He asked out, his voice coming off a bit harsher than he intended. “I told you that only one of a time could use the orb!”

“Sure…” Kirby didn’t seem hurt at all. In fact, he seemed completely oblivious to what he just did. How?! How could he be so happy like usual when Fluff here was still recovering from panic?!

“Something terrible could’ve happened! We could’ve been fused together permanently! Or we could’ve wasted a perfectly good orb! Or-...” Fluff paused, not sure what else he could add. The many other thoughts caused by anxiety that he had were too gruesome. As upset he was he forced himself to not say it.

“But it didn’t.” he could almost feel Kirby’s smile. “We took a risk and nothing bad happened!”

“ _You_ took… I… it was _reckless_!” Fluff shifted his gaze to the trees. 

“Fluff.”

“What could’ve happened far outweighs what did! You’re the hero of dreamland! And I’m a prince! That risk could’ve put both areas without protection!”

“Fluff.”

“Worse off, you could’ve messed up my plan! Everything could’ve been messed up because-”

“Fluff!”

Fluff finally stopped, looking back to Kirby.

“I know… but I wanted to try!” Kirby smiled more. “You said that you wouldn’t be able to use any hats or orb thingies!”

“Because I can’t…”

“But look!” Fluff assumed he would be pointing at themselves if he could. “Yet, here you are! Being a tank with me!”

Fluff felt his face heat up at Kirby’s wording. That confused him slightly, causing his wording to morph into something more awkward than before. “Yeah… but… it was still r-really reckless.” 

“I like being that!” Kirby laughed. 

Fluff stared blankly below him.

“...But really,” Fluff could tell he was looking up at him. “you were really upset back there. When you found out what Faulty Tomatoes did. And I don’t like seeing friends upset!”

Fluff felt himself get a lot warmer. “...Friends?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah! Do you not think we’re friends?”

“...”

“Because I do. Even if I usually am alone, I'm not familiar with Patch Land! You are! We need to work together! We can't if you're sad the whole time!"

"...Together?"

"And if I have a way to let you use your family’s powers… and be happy… then I’ll do it! It’ll be like you ate a ripe tomato! I promise! I promise I'll make you happy!”

Fluff’s heart raced. He felt his eyebrows loosen as they did very rarely, and he quickly put them back, clenching his eyes shut to not let the tears fall.

“...Fluff?”

He opened his eyes again, his time smiling as widely as Kirby usually did. His face stayed that weird shade of purple, heart racing, and a few tears running down his face. “I… thank you, Kirby...”

Kirby beamed, giggling once he realized Fluff wasn’t upset.

Trying to ignore the new butterflies that were thrown in his stomach, Fluff narrowed his eyes with the same smile. “Now, let’s go fight those yarn monsters!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, it's been a hot minute since I last posted a oneshot, huh?
> 
> I had half of this oneshot laying in my Drive since late August, with school and drawing making me forget about it. But when Epic Yarn's anniversary came around I suddenly got the inspiration to come back to this and finished it within a few days. It ended up being WAY longer than I intended, but I'm still proud of it! It's just about a dumb headcanon I made after seeing the Ravel Ability hats and how Fluff was no longer a playable character in Extra Epic Yarn. It's weird I know, but I always kinda liked it. Which is why it was briefly brought up in my first fanfiction with these two. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully I don't die for a few months again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at me, actually deciding to post more Kirfluff content... I wanted to get the tags to 14.  
> This won't be as active as my other fanfic was, I just decided to make this because I have a lot of ideas that could fit into a oneshot.
> 
> Also. I don't own these characters. If I were HAL, I wouldn't be here.


End file.
